


The Cloven Horn

by Himring



Series: Boromir drabbles [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gap Filler, Gen, Gondor, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 18:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2438054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two halves of Boromir's horn make their way to Minas Tirith.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cloven Horn

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble written for the Homophones Challenge at Tolkien Weekly on LiveJournal
> 
> Prompts: rode/rowed/road

Bound with silver, written with ancient characters: half was found among the reeds where watchers lay, below the infalls of the Entwash. In haste, their captain rode through Anorien, a grievous burden across his saddle-bow.

_O Boromir! The long road north!_

Half was found spinning on the flood by one who had an errand on the water. A perilous freight resting against her feet, she rowed straight past her destination, on to Osgiliath.

_O Boromir! The hard road east!_

Now the horn lies cloven upon the lap of Denethor, waiting only for confirmation.

_O Boromir! Drifting south under the stars…_

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially a somewhat expanded remix of what Faramir says at Henneth Annun.  
> You could read the italicized lines as being Denethor's thoughts--or perhaps Faramir's.


End file.
